In His Time Of Need
by Periwinkle Pixie
Summary: Tohma loses Mika and must now raise their baby on his own. Who will help him in his time of need? TohmaOC more inside.
1. Chapter 1

In His Time Of Need

A/N I don't own Gravitation.

Summary: Tohma loses Mika and now he must raise their baby on his own. Between being a parent and his work, he gets over stressed. This is where I come in, hence my name being Kumi Seguchi. But you'll have to read to find out what my marriage to Tohma is _really_ about.

So on with the first chapter

**Bittersweet Hello**

"Seguchi-san I'm sorry. We did everything that we could, but we weren't able to save her. Mika is dead."

The doctor's words echoed through his head. He was aware of Eiri sinking back into his chair and Shuichi's embrace. He saw Tatsuha walk away and Ryuichi and Suguru follow. Noriko put her arms around him in a comforting hug, but he pulled away. None of that really mattered though, as he felt himself starting to go numb.

"H.. How is the baby?" Tohma asked, voice shaking.

"The baby is doing well Seguchi-san. Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I would." Tohma responded, regaining his compsure.

He let a nurse lead him through a series of halls. They came to a stop outside of the nursery. She asked him to wait and disappeared into the room. When she came back she was carrying his baby. She placed his little girl in his arms.

"Did you decide on a name?" She questioned politely.

"Riku," He answered, thinking of the first name Mika had liked.

"I'll give you two some alone time while I finish filling out some paper work. I'll come check on you soon." The nurse said, as she turned to walk away.

Tohma looked down at his little girl and gave a small smile. Riku had a heart shaped face and golden, brown hair. She had Mika's nose and his eyes. He continued to stare at her, taking it all in. ' She's perfect,' He thought, 'and so innocent. How am I supposed to raise her by myself? I need Mika.'

He looked down at his daughter and whispered, "Hello Riku. I love you."

I know, short chapter. The next one will be longer and include a song.

R&R, but please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

In His Time of Need

A/N I don't own Gravitation. I don't own the song _Can't Be Really Gone_ either, Tim McGraw does.

Chapter 2 Can't Be Really Gone

It was the next morning before anyone could convince Tohma that he should go home and get some rest. Eiri had come back to the hospital to get him. They sat in silence on the way to the house.

_Her hat is hanging by the door  
The one she bought in Mexico  
It blocked the wind,  
It stopped the rain  
She'd never leave that one  
So, she can't be really gone_

When Tohma got out Eiri followed him. They entered the house and Tohma stopped. His breath caught as he looked at Mika's hat. It was the big red one that she had bought on their trip to Mexico a few years back. Mika loved that hat. She was always saying it was better than any umbrella.

_The shoes she bought on christmas eve  
She laughed and said they called her name  
It's like they're waiting in the hall  
For her to slip them on  
So, she can't be really gone_

He stopped again when he went to take off his shoes. Her golden rhinestone highheels were in the hall. She had bought them on Christmas Eve, saying they just seemed to call her name. _' It's like there waiting for her to slip them on_.' He thought.

_I don't when she'll come back  
She must intend to come back  
I've seen the error of my ways  
Don't waste the tears on me  
What more proof do you need  
Just look around the room  
So much of her remains_

Tohma entered the living room and looked around. There seemed to be signs of Mika everywhere._ ' There is no way she can be gone. The proof is all over this room. She will come back. She has to be coming back.' _He thought.

_Her book is lying on the bed  
The two of hearts to mark her page  
Now, who could ever walk away  
At chapter twenty-one  
So, she can't be really gone  
_

Suddenly feeling very tired, Tohma turned and headed up the stairs. He wasn't aware of the few tears that had made their way down his cheeks and he wasn't aware of Eiri following him. He sat down on his bed and glanced at Mika's side. The book that she had been reading was lying there. He picked it up and it fell open to chapter twenty-one. He remembered that he had promised her he would bring it to the hospital later. She had wanted so much to finish.

_Just look around this room  
So much of her remains _

Her book is lying on the bed  
The two of hearts to mark her page  
Now, who could ever walk away  
With so much left undone  
So, she can't be really gone

No, she can't be really gone

"Eiri she can't be gone. I need her. She's my best friend and my partner. I know I never loved her like I should have, but I have always cared about her, always. She has to be coming back. Just look around the house, so much of her remains." Tohma spoke to his friend, for the first time since they had left the hospital.

"She isn't coming back Tohma. I know it's hard, but you have to except that. It doesn't matter what remains." Eiri replied.

"No, she can't be really gone." Tohma reasoned, laying down. He ignored his friend's words as he shut his eyes and willed himself to. believe that when he woke up it wouldn't be real.

Realizing that Tohma was no longer listening, Eiri turned and left the room.

That's the end of that chapter. Please R&R and I'll update soon.

-Kumi


	3. Chapter 3

In His Time Of Need

by, Kumi Seguchi

A/N Thanks for all of the great reviews last time and thanks to everyone who just reads. Sorry It has been so long since my last update, I have been really busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. This chapter includes another song I Miss My Friend by Darryl Worley , which I don't own either.

Chapter 3 Farewell, My Friend.

It had been three weeks since Mika's death. Tohma sat in his office in the NG building. He was hard at work, but he was also fairly tired, considering Riku had kept him awake most of the night before. People had suggested he get a nanny, but that just wasn't something he could do. It bothered him to leave his daughter, if even for a few hours. So he had been bringing her to work all week. He looked up and over at her. She was sound asleep and Tohma couldn't help but smile.

He turned his head and started to work again. After a minute he put his head in his hands and sighed. It was no use he really couldn't focus. Not today, not at all this week.

_' Perhaps I came back to work too soon. No, I can't stay home and grieve forever. It won't do any good for me or Riku.'_ Tohma thought, as he stood up from his desk.

He pushed the button an the remote to his radio. He expected to hear one of the lastest J-Pop songs, perhaps even one of his bands. Instead he heard the DJ say something about an American song.

_' Oh well. Might as well listen.'_ He thought, crossing to the window.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
But baby most of all _

I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend

I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright

I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend

I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss the silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks

I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with

_'That song! It... How can? ... Mika, oh Mika, I miss you.' _

"Seguchi-san?" A timid voice spoke from behind him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Nosaka-san. Is there something you need?" He asked, turning around to face his new secretary. She was young, not more than twenty. She had medium length, maroon hair and shining, silver eyes, that at the moment seemed to be filled with concern.

She didn't say anything, but walked over to stand next to him. After a moment she reached out and wiped a tear from his cheek. Tohma was unaware he had been crying, so this shocked him. He pulled away and walked back to his desk.

"It's okay you know, to cry, I mean. It took me awhile to figure that out, but it's true." She said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" He called out, unsure really why.

"Yes, Seguchi-san?" She asked, pausing at the door.

"Call me Tohma." He answered.

"Only if you'll call me Kumi." She replied, walking out.

Okay, I guess that wasn't to bad.

R&R, but be nice.

Thanks, Kumi


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hello all. I'm sure some of you thought I would never update this again. Well I have decided that I'm going to give this story another try. Look for my first update within the next couple of weeks!


End file.
